


THREE SECONDS LATER

by ofironspyder



Series: THREE SECONDS LATER [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Peaky Blinders (TV), Peaky Blinders RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofironspyder/pseuds/ofironspyder
Summary: ㅤㅤ ㅤ ❛ To be God, you must first fall for a woman with sharp teeth.  ❜ㅤㅤ With names topping the blacklists of any country in the world and reputations that are why they were sentenced, Natasha and Thomas meet at the most opportune moment in their lives.  Needing the strategy of the other to escape immunity from the proclaimed punishments, they wrap themselves in a game of cards and masks, waiting to see who shows up first as they are for the convenience of their salvation.  But everyone knows that two things always happen in these stories: blood or passion.  How about getting blood as a result of their passion?ㅤ Two machines created from different circumstances and denied to feel something beyond satisfaction to obtain the pain of their enemies, united in a macabre chance that will force them to take part by part of their structure to clean it, modify it and return it to fit in.
Relationships: natalia romanova x thomas shelby, natasha romanoff x tommy shelby
Series: THREE SECONDS LATER [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827121
Kudos: 2





	1. Introduction

History based on the universes of **Peaky Blinders** and **Marvel** , situating them in an alternative reality (in the present) due to the great difference of ages canonically.

ㅤㅤㅤ➠ Presenting the two main characters:

﹙ _Influenced by the pages of Marvel Comics and its cinematic universe_ ﹚⊶ : Natasha Romanoff, SHIELD agent, ex-avenger and part-time independent spy. Russian. 91 years old. Preserved thanks to the Super Soldier Serum.

﹙ _Adapted from the Peaky Blinders series, created and written by Steven Knight_ ﹚ ⊶ : Thomas Shelby. Leader of the criminal gang, the Peaky Blinders and the patriarch of the Shelby family. Successful businessman. English. 44 years old. Modern AU. 

ㅤㅤㅤ➠ **Warning** : This story contains mentions of alcohol, tobacco and drug use, scornful and _abusive language_ , as well as explicitly described _violent and bloody scenes_. It explores its characters' _mental disorders_ such as depression, anxiety, post-traumatic stress and **_suicidal thoughts_** , among others. Topics such as brainwashing, kidnapping and miscarriage will be covered. Erotic scenes, some explicitly described.

* Those who have seen Peaky Blinders will know how delicate the mafia war is and how it tends to border on racist, xenophobic, sexist and misogynist behaviour (among several other equally unacceptable ones) that I think I have to narrate on some occasion with the tact that one might have, clarifying that **I do not share any of those thoughts nor am I in favour of any deplorable comment that any of my characters might express**. Likewise, I would appreciate it if at some point the situation goes beyond my story and hurts or offends, I would be informed and corrected as well.

ㅤㅤㅤ➠ Those who want to read this story in **Spanish** , can go to **Wattpad** where you will find it in my profile with the username _ofironspyder_ and the same title of the story.

ㅤㅤㅤ➠ The construction of Tommy's story (since originally it has had specific moments that would undo all his canon nowadays) will be built little by little with some invented events and others modified. Suggestions are always welcome, as well as your own corrections in a gentle way.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ

༗ㅤㅤ I don't have much more to say. I've been really excited about this story since I started planning it and I would really love to write about these two characters that I love so much. Welcome to all of you and thank you for being part of this fascinating adventure under the skin of Nat and Tommy. I hope you enjoy reading as much as I will enjoy writing it, don't forget to comment all you want; I am always looking forward to your comments. ﹟leyla.


	2. PROLOGUE

How could he not believe in luck when his life had been based on a coin flip? Chance, temptation and a single curse; being part of the Shelby family. On his back there were big sores not yet explored by the knives that were not yet there, a back that was willing to do anything and everyone. He knew that at some point he would have to die, but the shock of his morality prevented him from being killed. He wouldn't leave this world at the hands of anyone but himself, and that didn't always necessarily mean he would be killing himself. Sometimes he was only excited by the idea of planning his own death; a well-thought-out oversight, a bullet that, thanks to an alleged false move, would make him fall and rest in Grace's arms when his arrival in hell was proclaimed while his beloved, by permission of the Divine, crossed the limits of the underworld to receive him.

But, God. . . oh, that damn was good. God, God, God. He had been jealous ever since the cries of Thomas Shelby had flooded the streets of one of the poorest neighborhoods in all of England. He knew his competition was there and thus had made even his birth a condemnation that years later when the war was raging, Tommy discovered for himself. It took ages for the devil to appear, but at last the Messiah's most enigmatic rival was born.

Afterwards, things got complicated. Races, smuggling, Grace, _his little Charlie_... **Grace's death**. Yes, all those events had made his life more difficult, even the happy parts. Consequences of having things and people that give meaning to existence is the subsequent lowering of one's guard. You can't allow yourself to be happy, because once you're well, you're also vulnerable. And for someone like him, with so many different prices above his head, misery was the most profitable thing to keep leading the businesses and the jobs under the table that kept his family safe.

Those were the reflections he always recited in his mind every time he felt a foot on the other side, totally powerless and with the emotion-thirsty faction. As the Alighieri won the battle, with Polly in the hospital and his children kidnapped, his life was the last thing they needed to be paid. All because of him, him and him. Not even the traitor at his feet could do anything, and that was the most disappointing part of her. That's why he underestimated anyone but himself, no legs had ever challenged him so much. They had only brought him pleasure in his 44 years of life. Not all women were warriors and that one certainly wasn't.

The mediocre mechanism of _pain is psychological_ was key at that time. Ridiculous, because all those who had experienced crudeness such as mutilations or attempted executions could testify that no, the psychological started **after** the pain. They followed each other because of the brutality, they were not imaginary products. But yes, it served Thomas well at that moment to believe that his body did not bleed. He took God's mantle and forced himself to believe that he was not about to be hanged. His swollen eyes could barely see through a small groove invaded by his long eyelashes. He needed his strong mind to take a last breath to finish off the one who was holding him, to get out and escape. He could not do that alone, not in that condition.

The rope wrapped itself around his throat as the huge man behind him in a singing voice threatened to remove his chair when he least expected it.

 _In the bleak midwinter,_ Tommy whispered in his gypsy speech. Grateful that he still had something to protect him from those bastards. His roots.

Once again, he heard Grace's last gasps. Deep and agonizing. To his own rhythm, he saw her picture already back. He would finally be reunited with her. To die at the hands of others or for one's own sake, no longer mattered. His lady would be welcoming him with a happy song and open arms once his heart stopped beating in the land of mortals.

In the background, in his impending agony, the groans of pain from the woman he wanted to tear apart with his hands. She only woke up when he was leaving. The whistles and shrieks in wonderment at the female presence set the mood off, and a hard-working Russian from her lips was what silenced them. Between them they murmured; it did not seem to be a talk to plan what to do with her, it was one trying to find out who she was.

A few clumsy shots made him shudder. The rope tightened. He counted the seconds to ten, they were going to finish her off. Mocking the liar lasted until he counted four, and the remaining six were heavy blows, dropped weights, and insults to the same woman who swore she was now in the lead. His hangman made the final touches to the gallows and once the background sounds were over, he knew he alone would die, in the eyes of an overweight fucking Italian. But without giving the others the pleasure of seeing him fall.

The little slot in his eyes where the light came in closed again, he clenched his fists and took in as much air as he could.

. . . Three seconds later a shot was heard.

At least it was quick.

ㅤ  
ㅤ  
With the sky-colored irises he looked at the woman who had just received him, the knots on the nape of his neck unraveled and his body fell off the chair. A blow to his scalp that deafened him for another couple of fractions, but helped him to clear his eyes. His bare feet were dressed in stiletto and patent heels, and the blond locks quickly took on scarlet roots. Never had a look made him feel so inferior, like a damnable rat. Nicola Rumlow, who now knew her name was Natasha Romanoff, had just saved his life.

"Never underestimate a woman, Mr. Shelby, and stop feeling so sorry for yourself. If you were as big as you think you are, you wouldn't have spent time with me instead of looking for your children, and of course none of this would have happened," her tone was cold and unpleasant. The sweet, flirtatious intonation at the end of each sentence had disappeared, as had the Scottish accent. He could say she was American, but he was bound to miss a second time if he dared to decide who she was before she told him.

She was a spy. But she wasn't spying on the Shelby family, they were the facade.

A few inches from his face that was still allowed to rest on the floor, she dropped his mobile phone and car keys.

"If you don't want to be considered a traitor to the nation," it was added as she walked away from the bodies, heading for the exit. Ironic and again in her usual role "I recommend you call Michael to come and get you. **You don't want to be linked to the Black Widow** ; I've already taken care of eliminating any evidence that would show the Alighieri as your enemies. Now they're mine and this. . . was just a settling of scores. "

Unspeakable. Speechless.

She was the boss and all this time she had made him believe he was. How much of it was true? _And how safe was his family?_ Now that she seemed to be the new threat.

His life had been spared and it was because of her that he was still breathing.

Holy fucking shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hey, hey! Just had this idea after watching Peaky Blinders and realized how amazing Tommy and Natasha would fit to each other, so... I bring Three Seconds Later to you :))) Hope you like it! Don't forget to comment, I like to read your thoughts and opinions. <3 Also, friendly reminder you will find this story in Spanish in my Wattpad account also named @ofironspyder


End file.
